This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When a device is connected to a USB Type-C charger/adapter, the USB Type-C charger/adapter keeps the output voltage at an approximately fixed value. However, USB Type-C chargers/adapters commonly do not have a device connected. This may be considered a standby mode of the charger/adapter. In some applications, it is critical for the charger/adapter to have very low power consumption during standby mode.
Some power supplies operate in a burst mode by using an analog error amplifier to operate a pulse-width modulated (PWM) controller at a maximum duty cycle to increase an output voltage of the power supply, and turning the PWM controller on and off as the output voltage cycles between minimum and maximum values.